Mega Man ZX FF
by MetalSonic30
Summary: Enter the world of Mega Man ZX FF! A series made by a fan (me) to recreate the ZX timeline in my vision. Watch as heroes, old and new, encounter familiar and unfamiliar friends and foes in this long adventure! Inspired by Mega Man ZX Manga, Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, and Mega Man NT Warrior Manga! Enjoy!
1. Prologue - Arc 01: Destiny

Mega Man ZX FF

A Message from the Fan (Author)...

_"'Mega Man ZX FF', FF standing for Fan Fiction, is a fan-fiction series taking place in a alternate universe in the Mega Man ZX timeline where lots of events in the original/official timeline either doesn't happen, changed slightly or drastically, or just added in. In this fan series, you will expect the male and female protagonists in ZX and ZXA to coexist into one world, OCs to appear, many connections and/or references with the past timelines (Classic, X, and Zero (and even the seperate timeline, Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force, but those are definitely references)), changes in the official story. The creation of this fan-fiction series was to have fun with typing stories, have a ZX series in my own vision, and just for people to enjoy. I hope that you enjoy the first arc!"_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<br>Arc 01 - Destiny_

In the year 25XX, the world has been changed drastically. The seemingly endless war had finally ended and peace between Humans and Reploids have been obtained. In fact, there is a globalized law created by three of the most powerful men in the world, the SAGE Trinity, where humans must have mechanical parts implanted into them at a certain age and the reploids must have lifespans, thus meaning taking away their immortality. This law was dubbed, "The Equality Law", its goal being to close the gap between Human beings and Reploids. Now that both humans and reploids have little to no differences to each other (except that reploids have upside-down red triangles), both are treated as "Humans". While most people had no problem with the law, some people dislike the law as they believe the law interferes with reproduction or just because they didn't want to become a "cyborg". According to the Equality Law, "those who choose not to follow this law will be branded as Mavericks." Minor riots about their hatred of the law has been going on for years. In fact, a organization was created, which was dubbed "The A.D.F." (Anti-Droid Force). The A.D.F. were people who hated the Equality Law. Legion, the governing body of the world, have saught this and made sure The A.D.F. were no threat to humanity. It did the trick for a long time and still is to this day.

Unfortunately, the maniac robots known as Mavericks, still threaten humanity, causing destruction without hesitation. Fortunately, there is a group known as The Guardians, who fight back the Mavericks to protect humanity.

There is one question on many people's minds: _"Where are the Mavericks coming from?"_

That's a good question. Even after the war, Mavericks still lurk the Earth, so where DO they come from? Will the secret be revealed? Who knows...

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Um... I had this good idea... I decided to... uh... change up the story here... I will start from the very beginning (Mega Man ZX). Like I said above, this series will change the official series' timeline. I hope you like the change. Don't worry, The Original Mega Man story won't be wasted! Definitely not, worked WAAAY too hard just to toss it into the junkyard! It'll be happening in the second Arc after this one.

Stay tuned for Chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 1 Awake (Part I-Tears of Memory)

_Chapter 1 - Awake (Part I- Tears of Memories)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man ZX or its characters. I only own the characters I created for the story and the parts of story I created. I also do not own he Mega Man franchise.<p>

* * *

><p>In a forest full of serenity, the sun shined in the afternoon sky, beaming through the trees, and brightening the dark forest slightly. But suddenly, three motorbikes were seen blazing through the forest, interrupting that peaceful noise called "silence". The three motorbikes drove the forest as if it was some insane race track. Soon, the three motorbikes went forward, seeing the light as they pushed forward. The bikers stopped their motorbikes, ending up at a cliff. The biker with long blonde hair coming from his red helmet stopped the motors on his bike and took off his helmet, revealing a young man with nice blue eyes. He had an upside-down red triangle, meaning that he was, without a doubt, a reploid. He had a long-sleeved red vest, along with white pants. He was wearing a black bodysuit. He placed the helmet in front of him and reached into his pockets, pulling out glasses. He placed them on his face and smiled, looking forward to find a large city up ahead of the forest.<p>

"Well, we are getting closer, now aren't we?", the man said.

The other two took off their blue helmets and placed them in front of them. There was a girl with short brown hair, beautiful emerald-green eyes, and smile that would cheer just about anyone up. She too had on a black bodysuit, white shorts, a blue vest, two gloves with white fingertips, along with the golden bracelets that allowed her hands to enter the gloves. She had light skin and two reploid ears.

The boy had brown, spiky hair with two reploid ears. He had emerald-green eyes, slightly darker skin than the girl. He had the same vest as the girl, but he had a purple crystal amulet. The boy had a black bodysuit on along with similar gloves to the girl. The boy had white pants. Both boy and girl had the same shoes that looked like robot shoes. They weren't replacements of their feet. They were the new shoes of the 26th Century.

"Vent. Aile.", the man said to the two. The boy was Vent and the girl was Aile. The two looked at the man, awaiting for his instructions. "I'm going to make the call. Sit tight, okay?"

The two nodded, saying 'Yes sir!' without moving their lips. The man smiled and got off his motorbike. He walked away, reaching into his pockets, bringing out an antenna. He attached the antenna onto his reploid ear and pressed the "button" on his ear. The man smiled when he gotten the correct frequency he needed.

"Hello?... Yes, I have the package... Ha ha, of course it's safe, don't worry!..."

"Okay, okay... Now, just to be extra safe, can you..."

"Can _we_ deliver the package safely? I have brought two of my best with me to assist me...", the man said looking back at Vent and Aile, smiling. "You don't need to worry about a thing... You know me, don't you?"

Aile looked at the man, confused about what was going on in the conversation.

"Boy, Giro and the client sure seem to be serious about this conversation... Don't you agree Vent?", Aile said looking over to Vent's motorbike, but to find that there was no pilot. Aile was confused, looking around for her brother. She saw Vent standing near by a large rock. He was staring at the city... nothing but seriousness in his face. Aile frowned sadly and slowly walked beside her brother, placing her hand on his shoulder. She too was looking at the city.

"Of course... You know what's in the package, but I still don't want anything bad to happen to it...", the voice sounded female in the communicator... She sounded like she was well-organized, kind, and compassionate. She was definitely compassionate about the package being delivered. She also sounded serious, _very_ serious. "We're in the forest right now. We'll meet at the Rendezvous Point. Do you understand?"

The man's smile disappeared, forming a serious frown. "Understood. I'll meet you soon enough.", he said, breaking contact with the client. The man placed his antenna back into his pocket and turned around with a smile on his face. "Vent, Aile. Are you two ready?"

The two said nothing. Absolutely nothing. The man, known as Giro, walked over to them. A serious frown formed on his face.

"You two can see it, can't you? The Serpent Company building is there. They sure have done a lot to help this country.", Giro said.

Aile turned around, looking at Giro. "The country maybe, but 8 years ago, when we needed the Security Forces most, they showed up too late and the Mavericks took away our mom."

Vent's hand formed into a fist, shaking in anger. He was almost tearing up.

"I just stood there and watched. I could've done something...! I...I...I should've sacrificed myself to save her...!", Vent said, his voice getting louder.

Aile quickly turned to Vent, shocked at what he just said. She was just as upset as he was, but thinking like that was a little dark. Aile was about to say something, but Giro took her place.

"Hey, now... Think about what you just said. If you sacrificed yourself, do you think your Mother would be happy with that decision? If she lost you, she wouldn't have been in a sea of melancholy...", Giro said. He placed his glasses into place and continued on, "...And even if you did sacrifice yourself, the Mavericks could have killed you and your mother, and your sister, Aile would've been left all alone... You have Aile here by your side..."

Vent's tears never came from his eyes and he looked at Aile. She gave him a warming smile, but he didn't smile back as he was still sad. Aile's smile disappeared again...

"There's no doubt in my mind that Rokku is gone too...", Aile said, tearing up...

Vent looked at Aile, his eyes widening a bit. "Yeah... I remember him... We met him after getting on the Ferris Wheel in Area H 8 years ago... I... I still remember it..."

* * *

><p><em>FLASH BACK<em>

In the evening time, many citizens have entered Area H for its 10th Anniversary. As it always has, the Amusement Park was Metall themed. Fireworks shot into the sky at specific times, Metall's themselves gave out joyful gifts to many, all because of the celebration.

Nearby a food stand, a little boy, age 5, was standing near a garbage can next to a bench. He did not have any reploid parts yet. The boy stood there, staring at two adults at the food stand who were most likely his parents. The boy looked over at the bench and quickly backed up against the garbage. He was frightened to see that a girl was there eating her ice cream cone. He had not even noticed the girl since he's been at his post. She too did not have reploid parts yet. She was licking on her Ice Cream cone, looking a little nervous yet calm. She did not notice the boy standing there, staring at her. Although the boy got surprised, he realized that this was a typical girl. A smile formed on the young boy's face as he yelled...

"Hi!"

The sound of greeting had surprised the girl, who nearly had dropped her Ice Cream looking at the boy. Her fear disappeared when she realized that it was just a normal boy with a smile on his face. She smiled nervously, replying to his greeting.

"...Hello..."

The boy jumped on the bench, sitting next to the girl. She was trembling a little, nibbling on her little cone nervously.

"Are you waiting for someone?", the boy asked.

"U-um, yes... But... I shouldn't be talking to strangers...!", the girl said, quickly looking away for the boy.

"Er... Um...", the boy started. "It's... it's okay! I won't hurt you!"

She slowly turned back to the boy, her afraid look slowly disappearing.

"You promise...?", she asked.

"I promise I won't hurt you!", the boy said with a big grin. "My name is Enka! What's yours?"

"...Aile...", she said, sounding nervous.

"Wow...! That's a pretty name!", Enka said with a huge grin again.

Aile started to blush a little, "Thank you." The girl felt a little more comfortable, and continued to lick her little ice cream cone that was slowly going away as she continued tasting the tasty cone.

Sooner or later, a little boy came running from around the bench and said...

"Hey, sis!"

The boy looked very similar to Aile. He did not have reploid parts either.

"Vent!", Aile said with a smile. She was happy to see him after leaving her behind.

Putting two and two together, Enka had come to the conclusion that the little boy known as Vent and Aile were related, brother and sister to be specific. Vent looked at Enka with confusion.

"Who's he, Aile?", Vent asked pointing at Enka with his thumb.

"His name is Enka. We just met!", Aile explained.

"'Enka'? That sounds like a girl's name.", Vent said, starting to laugh.

"Vent! That's mean!", Aile cried, defending Enka.

"Don't worry. I agree, my name is kinda girly.", Enka said sighing. "I want to change my name though. I thought about the name, _'Rokku'_."

Aile looked at Enka and smiled widely. "_'Rokku'_? That's a good name!"

"Yeah! I agree! You should stick with it!", Vent said giving Enka a thumbs up.

Enka smiled widely. Rokku was a good name wasn't it? "Gee, you guys really think so?", Enka started to stand on the bench, his hands forming into fists. He pressed his fists on his hips and said in an announcing tone. "Then from this day forward, I shall be known as, ROKKU!"

Enka... Er, I mean, _'Rokku'_, sat back on the bench, his new friends laughing cheerfully.

"I really like the new name!", Aile said as she had finally finished her cone.

"Yeah! It _'Rocks'_!", Vent said.

_FLASH BACK END_

* * *

><p>A tear came from Aile's eye. <em>"We got these reploid ear replacements because our hearing was disappearing in the incident... Because of this, people believe we have more than just these ear pieces."<em>, Aile said in her mind, remembering what had happened back then.

Giro spoke up, trying to comfort them both.

"Rokku... I think I know him... He must have been that little boy I met when I was talking to his parents...", Giro said to himself. "Listen, your mother nor Rokku would like to see you both sad like this. Come on, cheer up, you two! You're still here in this world..."

Vent and Aile turned to Giro at the same time. They walked over to Giro as he was picking up the package.

"So let's get a move on! Our client awaits us!", Giro said.

Vent looked at the package in Giro's hand. He had so many questions to ask, but he just summed it all up into one question.

"Hey, Boss. Who are we delivering this package to anyway?"

Aile continued on, asking her own question, "What are they?"

Giro fixed his glasses into place again, talking in a serious tone.

"The Guardians. You should remember them, right? I told some stories about them, remember?", Giro said.

"Yeah, you said they were reeaally important team of people who fight Mavericks if they ever came close to the city.", Aile explained from memory.

"That's right Aile. Good memory!", Aile said with a smile.

Vent observed the package from afar.

"This package must be really important... They DID sound urgent when you was talking to them a few minutes ago. What's in the package anyway, Boss?", Vent asked.

Giro dashed at Vent and slightly flicked his forehead, a _'OW'_, being heard from Vent. He rubbed his forehead, trying to rub off the pain.

"How many times do I have to tell you Vent? Remember well this time: We _NEVER_ question our clients! Whatever is in the package is their business! Got it this time?!"

"Geez, okay!", Vent said chuckling a bit. Aile joined in on the chuckle.

"Good! C'mon now! We got a client waiting!", Giro yelled out, heading to his bike.

Suddenly, three shots were heard. The projectiles heading straight towards Aile. She widened in shock and stepped out of the way. The shots hit her bike. Vent looked at Aile and quickly turned to Giro.

"W-what's going on!?" Aile screamed.

"Mavericks! Darn!", Giro said, hiding behind his bike.

The three Mavericks continued shooting at the bikes.

"What do they want!?", Vent exclaimed.

"The package! They must be after it!", Giro said.

Suddenly three shots came from each of the Mavericks known as Galleon. Six shots collided with Vent's bike while the rest collided with Aile's. Vent's bike started to shake, soon exploding. Vent got knocked back and was heading towards the forest. Aile turned to her falling brother and screamed out his name.

"VENT!"

Suddenly, Aile's bike starting to shake too. Aile's eyes widened and the bike exploded like Vent's. She too was hurling into the Forest.

"VENT! AILE!", Giro screamed out.

Giro held his teeth together and jumped over the bike. He dashed at the Mavericks. A bright red light appeared and in mere seconds, the Galleon were destroyed. It did not show Giro at all, but some type of sword was shown...

Vent was falling into the forest, smacking his face on a branch, hitting his back on another, hitting his shoes on yet another branch, causing Vent to front-flip multiple times until he finally landed on his back. Vent slowly got up, cracking his back and rubbing his face.

"Man, that was a long fall... A PAINFUL one at that..."

Suddenly, a female scream was heard. Vent looked up and saw that Aile too was falling. She had landed into a nearby bush. Vent quickly ran to his sister and saw that Aile had hit her head during the fall.

"Oooooowwwwwww, that was a long fall... A PAINFUL one at that...!"

"...I just said that a few seconds ago, sis... But anyway, you okay?", Vent asked.

"I'm okay, thanks. Although we ourselves only have reploid ears, it's still surprising that we survived a fall like that.", Aile said.

"It is strange. I mean, we don't have any mechanical parts implanted into us beside the ear replacements.", Vent said.

Suddenly, a voice was being heard.

"Vent...! Aile...!"

"Giro!"

"Boss!"

"Vent! Aile! The package got blown off the ledge with you. Do you see it anywhere?!", Giro asked.

"Lemme look...", Vent said.

Aile tapped Vent's shoulder and pointed up ahead. There was a floating blue piece of metal.

"A floating piece of metal?", Vent said to himself.

"Vent? Aile?", Giro cried.

"Sorry, sorry. Um, is the package the _'floating piece of metal'_, Boss?", Vent asked, sweatdropping.

"Yes! That's it!", Giro said.

"Care to expla-", Vent was about to ask, but Aile quickly slapped her hand on Vent's face, covering his mouth. Aile pointed up, and an imaginary thought bubble appeared that apparently only they could see. Giro was there with a demonic face saying the words Vent was supposed to remember:

_"We NEVER question our clients! Whatever is in the package is their business!"_

Vent's eyes widened. He gave Giro a response.

"What should we do Boss?", Vent asked.

"Make sure you two get the package at the meeting point.", Giro explained.

"What about you?", Aile asked with worry.

"Don't worry about me, Aile. I'll be perfectly fine on my own. Just carry out your mission!", Giro said.

"Got it!", Vent and Aile said in unison.

Suddenly, foot steps were heard on the green grass, approaching the brother and sister. There was a teenage girl there in pink along with two men in green beside her. They had weapons in their hands. Out of the blue, however, they aimed the weapons at both Vent and Aile, shocking them both.

"HOLD IT!", one said.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!", the other said.

Vent wailed his arms around like in Anime/Manga, screaming out their innocence.

"W-W-WAIT! DON'T SHOOT! WE'RE FROM GIRO EXPRESS!", Vent yelled out.

Aile looked at the logo on the men's shoulders. It had a 'G' on it. Aile gasped and said,

"Vent, they are the clients! They are the Guardians!", Aile cried.

The girl held out her hand to the men, and they looked at the girl.

"Stand down men...", the girl said. The men did as they were told, putting down their weapons.

"Yes, we are the Guardians. I was expecting Girouette here. Why is he not here? Do you have the package?", the girl asked.

"Yes, we definitely have the package... The floating piece of metal right in front of us, actually...", Aile explained, sweatdropping.

"And Boss, he's...", Vent said, but stopped when rumbling was heard throughout the forest.

The group looked ahead and saw that something huge was heading their way. It was a snake-like mechaniloid and he was tall, screeching out its fearful roar.

"What the heck is that!?", one of the soldiers cried.

"It must be with the Mavericks that blew us off the cliff!", Vent yelled.

The girl looked at Vent quickly. "What!?", she said to herself.

The snake-mechaniloid known as, Giga Aspis, eyes switched around, as if it was scanning the group. It was indeed, scanning the group, ready for attack. The men walked forward and aimed their weapons at the mechaniloid, firing at it rapidly.

"Commander, please stand back!", one yelled.

"Commander! Take the package and leave right now!", the other said.

"But...", the girl said.

"COMMANDER!", the two soldiers cried in unison.

The Giga Aspis turned around and slammed its tail into the two soldiers, knocking them back. They were hurt pretty bad after the mechaniloid's attack. They screamed in total pain as the Giga Aspis' tail was a spiked-ball.

"No!", the Commander cried as she knelt down beside the two fallen.

Aile ran to the Commander and said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine. But we all won't be if we don't leave right away!", Aile cried.

"Come On! Let's go! NOW!", Vent yelled.

"I...I...", the girl started saying as the Giga Aspis simply sat in front of the group, charging up another attack for the remaining. "...I can't! I can't leave the Biometal! It's too important just to abandon!", she cried.

"Biometal...?", Vent asked quickly.

"The Biometal must be the 'floating piece of metal' then!", Aile said as she figured it out.

Vent shook his head and looked at the girl as if she was insane.

"You got to be kidding me! Is this really worth it!? Just throwing your life away!?", Vent cried. But suddenly, images of his mother appeared in his mind. Aile too saw the images. They together, in unison, saw how the Mavericks took away their mother. They saw how helpless they were when the Mavericks surrounded her. The two had serious looks on their faces and quickly ran in front of the Commander, spreading out their arms. The Commander was surprised at what they were doing... Protecting her.

"Biometal...", Aile said under her breath.

"Yeah... This Biometal must be that important...", Vent said to Aile.

"What do we do now, Vent?...", Aile asked, looking at Vent.

Vent said nothing. He didn't know what to do from here. Suddenly, the Blue Biometal floated in front of Vent and Aile both.

_"I know what to do..."_

Both Vent and Aile's eyes widened. They heard the voice but... It was telepathically...

"Vent... Did you..."

"Yeah..."

The Biometal started circling around Vent and Aile both, circling them faster and faster until a bright blue light appeared.

"W-What's going on...!?" Vent and Aile said in unison.

_"I'll lend you my power, brave ones..."_, the voice said again.

The light disappeared, revealing Vent and Aile in... armor...!? The two had a blue and white helmet with a big red crystal on top of the helmets. Their golden bracelets that were attached to their gloves became gauntlets. Their bodysuit remained on them, however. Their pants/shorts became... briefs... and leg armor. Vent had aimed a weapon known as, a Buster, at the Giga Aspis, and what came out was a blue fast and powerful blast! The shot clashed into the mechaniloid's face, screeching in pain. The Giga Aspis turned tail and ran off. Prairie watched in shock as Aile and Vent suddenly transformed. Vent looked at his right hand, which was now a gun. Vent started to slowly scream, his scream getting low and then louder as he started shaking it around.

"M-my HAND! WHERE DID IT GO!? I CAN'T FEEL IT!", Vent cried.

_"Please, don't be afraid. You're hand is still there. You are just holding onto the trigger."_, the voice said.

"Ohh...", Vent said in relief.

_"I am Biometal Model X... But you can just call me X if you like. I really don't mind which one you call me..."_, introduced Model X.

"O-Okay... X, what just happened?", Aile asked in fear, looking at herself, apparently looking at her... briefs...

_"You two are using my fighting data. We currently have a link between the three of us."_, Model X explained.

"So... We are different beings?", Vent asked, looking at himself.

_"I suppose you can think of it that way..."_, Model X said.

"So... This is the power of Biometal...", Aile and Vent said to themselves.

_"With this power, we, the three of us, will fight together to bring the Mavericks down!"_, Model X yelled.

"Nice! Cool!", Vent said, looking at himself.

"Don't I look stylish?", Aile said, blushing to herself.

The Commander looked at the two in surprise.

"Megamerge...", she said to herself. "They can use the Biometal... Two...? At the same time...? They must be very courageous to perform this..."

"Hey!", Vent yelled to the commander. who shot back into reality. "Mind if we borrow this Biometal? We want to show the Mavericks who they're dealing with!"

"Yeah!", Aile cried, fist pumping in the air.

"S-Sure...", the girl said.

Vent and Aile were about to run. "Thanks! I'll make sure to send back help!", Vent said.

"Wait!", the girl cried. Vent and Aile stopped and quickly turned to the girl. She smiled and introduced herself, "I would like to... Thank You both... My name is Prairie."

"I see... My name is Aile!", she said.

"And, I'm Vent! We're part of the Giro Express! We'll see ya later Prairie!" The Brother and Sister started to run off, chasing after the Mechaniloid.

"Good luck, Vent and Aile...", Prairie said as they were slowly leaving her vision. The soldiers were slowly getting up as they watched two brave heroes dash off.

_"They are the Chosen Ones..."_, Prairie said to herself. _"...It would appear you were right sis..."_

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

First Chapter of my FF series.

Instead of taking lines from the ZX game itself, I decided to make some up... while taking some lines from the Mega Man ZX Manga I have. Although obvious, the character Enka/Rokku never appeared in the ZX games because this character is my OC. The name Enka is based on music, you know how almost every character in the Classic series is based on a musical term. "Enka" is based on Modern Enka which its theory states, _meaning "performance song"_.

The title of the Chapter, Awake, is from the Tracks called _Awake - Prologue Version -_ and _Awake - Epilogue Version -._

_Next Time, Chapter 2 - Awake (Part II- Name's Rokku!)! See you there! ~ MetalSonic30_


	3. Chapter 2 Awake (Part II- Name's Rokku!)

_Chapter 2 - Awake (Part II- Name's Rokku!)_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man ZX or its characters. I only own the characters I created for the story and the parts of story I created. I also do not own he Mega Man franchise.<p>

* * *

><p><em>13 Years Ago...<em>

The sun in the blue sky shown happiness as it sparkled a bright yellow color. The sun beams within a forest which shed light inside the rather empty, yet peaceful land. Small little animals such as bunnies, hummingbirds, and squirrels scattered all over the place, being no more than peaceful beings.

Suddenly, two voices were heard in the forest... One male, one female.

The girl had long black hair with two antenna-like bangs and a golden headband on her head. She had a purple jacket with a star symbol on the left side of her jacket along with a white T-Shirt with a gold star in the middle. She had fingerless gloves on that shown her skin rather than the white fingertip part of the gloves. She had a heart-necklace around her neck which reflected upon the stupendous sun in the horizon. She had black shorts on and she also had lighter black yoga pants under the shorts that went down all the way to her knees. She also had the typical civilian shoes that people now a days wear. They consisted of colors purple and gold. She had no bodysuit on whatsoever. Her eyes were blue.

The boy had blonde spiky hair with similar bangs to the girl and blue sunglasses under his bangs. The back of his hair resembled six spiky 'quills' He had red jacket with limited golden highlights. He had a sleeveless bodysuit-like shirt on that covered his half of his neck and his belly, acting like a shirt. He had brown pants on with a silver line going down from the middle of the right leg of the pants. He had the same shoes as the girl but his were black. His eyes were light black.

Both were humans and they also received robotic implants, judging by how their ears got replaced with reploid ears.

The girl had a happy smile on her face, as if she was laughing. The boy too had a smile on his face.

"Stop it! He wasn't like that at all! Haha!", the girl said, laughing.

"Of course he was. That's why he was walking like that.", the boy said, doing a weird walk as he was describing how the guy was walking.

"Dylan! Haha!" The girl playfully pushed the boy called 'Dylan' aside and she laughed cheerfully. Dylan pulled her into a hug with his right hand, smiling at her.

"That's why I love you, Ica.", Dylan said. That was his way of saying "I love you". The girl called 'Ica' snuggled against Dylan's chest, blushing pink while smiling. She felt safe under his arms and when she was in his arms, she had no worries. As the two continued to walk, they heard the sound of crying...

"Dyl, do you hear that?", Ica asked in fear.

Ica had stopped walking with Dylan, causing him to stop as well. Dylan listened with his reploid ear.

"Uhhhh... Is that crying I hear?", Dylan asked nervously.

Ica nodded her head with a serious look on her face.

"Right. ... ... ... Come on.", Ica said as she started walking towards the source.

Dylan was caught off guard as he didn't expect her to actually go after the crying. He followed her to make sure she didn't get hurt as he really cared about her, even if he sometimes didn't show it.

The sound of crying got louder and louder, meaning that they were getting closer and closer... Ica was moving faster as the sounds gotten clearer. Dylan, who was following her, was a little surprised and sped up to catch up to his girlfriend. Ica was moving even faster than before, to the point where she started running. Once again, this caught Dylan off guard again and he dashed off. She ran so fast that she wasn't even visible to Dylan. Dylan was starting to get a little worried, as something could have happened to Ica.

Suddenly, Dylan heard a loud gasp and his chest had a tingling feeling as he clearly knew who's gasp that was. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. He skidded as he caught the view of his girlfriend's back. He saw that she was covering her mouth with her hands with a shocked expression. Dylan didn't understand at first but when he looked at her, he saw that she was looking down. He imitated her and he immediately shared the expression Ica had.

"Ica... Is that... a..."

"...Y-yes... It is..."

The couple looked down at the grass and there, they saw a being... a human being... a crying human being... The little crying it had, sounded exactly like a child's... In fact, the human being itself was a baby... A little baby lying on the grass near multiple big clean trees...

The baby itself was absolutely, without a doubt, naked... Ica, observing the infant child, could easily tell that this baby was male... She did not enjoy inspecting his privates just to determine what gender he was, but she felt the urge to do it...

"...a baby...", Ica said silently under her breath.

"...a naked one at that...", Dylan added, covering his eyes.

The two sat there as they watched the crying baby, rolling around on the grass. Ica stared at the upset child, feeling something for him...

Ica kneels down and picks up the naked child, shocking her boyfriend.

"W-wait a sec! You are picking up a naked baby!", Dylan paniced.

Ica held the child in her arms, rocking it back and forth. Unexpectedly, the baby's crying seized, being more calmer and acting like it's trying to sleep. Ica smiled and looked at Dylan...

"So?"

"S-so!?", Dylan exclaimed over what Ica had replied. "That baby can have germs from being in the grass for, who knows how long!?"

"Again, I ask, so?"

Dylan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had no words to say to her. She only known this baby for less than 30 seconds and already he was in her arms. He thought she had lost it...

The baby in Ica's arms moved around, stretching and yawning in such a cute way, it made Ica blush. She gave the baby a warming smile. She didn't know why she had this feeling for this child, but she didn't want to let go of him, not even for a nanosecond. The baby cuddled into Ica's chest, smiling peacefully. Ica saw how the baby looked so innocent, so cute, so beautiful...

Finally, after moments of silence, one finally spoke up...

"...This baby needs a home...", Ica said shaking the baby softly.

"Ngh...", Dylan said with a really nervous smile. He did not like what he had heard. "What was that?"

"It's exactly what I said. This little one needs a home... I... I want to take it as my own..."

"W-WHAT!?", Dylan cried.

Dylan knew Ica had made some dumb decisions in the past, but this was one of the dumbest. She was only 16 years old in High School along with him who was 17.

"Ica... No...", Dylan said under his breath.

Ica looked at her boyfriend with little surprise. She knew how he was already surprised at what she was doing, so this didn't shock her much. Still...

"...So what are you suggesting? Leave it here? It'll die out here..!", Ica cried.

"No, I'm definitely not suggesting that.", Dylan said sighing afterwards. "I want the baby to stay with adoption home..."

Ica was silent. She held onto the baby a little tighter.

"Dylan, I won't bring this baby to any adoption home."

"What...!?", Dylan barked.

"You heard me!", Ica barked back. "You know how many children have died in adoption homes because of the 'Child Killers'. If we bring him to any adoption home, they'll kill the poor child!"

There has been reports of children getting killed in adoption homes. They have been called, the 'Child Killers'. Suspicions have been pointed at the D.I.C., people who hated the equality law Legion had created. They believe it's D.I.C. warning to drop the law.

"Grr, Ica, listen!", Dylan said, frustrated.

His yelling had frightened the girl. The baby was getting ready to cry as it had frightened him as well. Ica calmed it down by shaking him while not keeping her eyes off Dylan, the one she loved.

"There's no way _you_ can take care of the child, especially since you're in school. There's a lot of responsibility and..."

Before Dylan can go on, he felt the soft, warming feeling in his body. His cheeks were warming up as he was blushing. This soft feeling he felt was because his girlfriend had pressed her lips against his... a kiss... She broke the kiss moments later, giving Dylan a warming smile. Dylan was still dumbfounded with the pink blush turning red. He was almost tempted to smile...

"Listen to yourself... _'You'_, _'You're'_. You are talking about only me, Dylan... You are right though... _I_, myself, can't handle taking care of the child... but with you by my side... I believe we can be a family..."

Dylan said nothing to Ica's words... But it wasn't because he was cold hearted, because that wasn't true... It was because he didn't know what to say...

"Look inside yourself Dylan... Don't you feel something for him? A little? Come on, look deep inside... Please... for me?"

Dylan stood there... It was like his blood froze... Dylan always knew that Ica loved to act, judging how she always participated in plays in school... But this was no act... She was serious... Dead Serious... 100%...

Dylan threw his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground... He looked like he was ashamed...

"Of course... That's why I wanted to bring this fellow to a father that can do better... I can't take care of him..."

Ica, while holding onto the baby with her right hand, placed her left hand on his cheek. The warming smile she gave him always made him blush.

"Yes... you can... You just don't believe you can... But you don't have to believe you can... because I believe you can... And... hee hee... this little guy believes you can too...!"

Ica slowly slipped her hand away from her cheek. But she suddenly felt her hand being held onto by another. Dylan had held onto her hand, gripping it. Together, they hands joined in union. Ica's eyes sparkled like little stars in the night sky and she could already tell what Dylan was about to say, judging by his smile.

"Okay...", Dylan began. "I'll... I'll try... _WE_ together will take care of this child as our very own..."

While Ica and Dylan were lost in each others eyes, the little baby that was now theirs smiled... It was like he knew that he was now theirs...

The sun beamed through the large tree bushes showing a light between Ica and Dylan. Ica held her child into the air as the warm sun beamed on his face...

"I will name him... Enka... after my father... the one I cared for since the day of my birth...", Ica said with a warming smile.

"...Enka... I love it...and I love this little guy here...!"

This mysterious baby two teenage lovers found was now a part of their family... This mysterious baby that was strangely found in a forest... Love and care will be given to this child as long as he's in good hands...

* * *

><p><em>13 Years Later...<em>

In the serene blue horizon, a female house sparrow descends peacefully towards a nearby tree branch, a pink worm in her mouth. The bird moves about, taking tiny little hops around the tree, going deeper into the green house. Inside, the sparrow holds the worm above a nest filled with five baby sparrows. The babies all grab onto the worm, fighting over who gets what part of the worm. Suddenly, a male house sparrow enters the scene, holding two worms, one pink and one brown and pink, as if it's been in the dirt. The male sparrow tosses both worms into the nest, and the babies all have no reason to fight anymore.

The grass was green, the flowers were like a rainbow in the sky, the clouds were beautiful, and everyone around this area were happy and so peaceful. This place of serenity was the country, Enastros, a country in the continent, Striliovix. The country, Cinq Ville, was in the continent Aecilira. Both continents were far apart from each other...

The baby sparrows chirp in cheer, happy that they have gotten their breakfast. Suddenly, a window opens in a brown house. A red-head young woman with golden eyes opened the window, her arms spread out, holding the glass. She inhaled and exhaled happily as she smiled at the nearby sparrow family.

"...Today's a new day..."

The woman entered back into her home, looking around her living room, which was tidy as she had always expected it. The woman was wearing a a white tanktop and black pajama pants. The woman was between ages 16 and 17. She looked at her heart shaped clock above a nearby desk which read: "7:33 AM". She sighed and headed towards the stairs and climbed. Upstairs was a bathroom and another room: Her room. She continued to go further upstairs, which led to a attic room. Up there, there was a six shelf with the bottom part of the shelf being a cabniet. On all of the shelves there were books... adventure, mystery, suspense, hurt/comfort, friendship, fiction, nonfiction, you name it. It was like a mini-library. The woman looked over to her right and smiled. There was a small bed and a young boy was sleeping on top of the covers with a opened book covering his eyes. He was snoring quite peacefully. The boy had brown, slightly spiky hair. He had a white T-shirt with black pants. The boy had white and black socks on. His left leg was dangling off the bed while his right stayed where it was. She walked over to the boy, took the book off his face and shook his body softly. She opened her lips, speaking...

"...Hey, boy... You gotta wake up now..."

The boy shook around. He wanted more sleep. The woman got up and smiled. She chuckled to herself as she stared at the sleeping boy.

"Poor kid... He must have spent all night reading my books...", she said. "Hee hee... I know the boy said he wanted to read my books, but I would have never expected him to read all night. He must love to read... That's the type of people I like... Smart and knowledgeable... His parents must be real proud of a guy like him..."

The boy suddenly yawned, slowly opening his light blue eyes as he looked over at the window on the right side. The sun beamed through the window as he stared at the glass. He looked over to his left and saw the woman staring at him. The woman quickly blinked as she instantly realized that the boy was awake.

"Oh..! Rocky..! You're awake!", the woman exclaimed.

The boy sighed with a smile on his face.

"Cynthia, my name is _'Rokku'_ not _'Rocky'_."

The girl, known as Cynthia, had a sweatdrop slide down her cheek as she had said his name incorrectly.

"Oops! I'm sorry, so sorry!", Cynthia said, bowing down, putting her hands together and her eyes closed, begging for forgiveness.

"Ha ha, it's okay Cynthia.", Rokku said with a smile. "Anyway, what's up?"

"It's time for you to leave now. Remember? You told me to wake you up at this specific time... Well, it's been 2 minutes since you didn't wake up.", Cynthia explained.

"Oh, that's right. It's time to go back on the road!"

Rokku quickly jumped off the bed and stretched all about. As he was stretching around, Cynthia spoke up...

"If you want, you can take a shower. You know where the bathroom's at."

"Of course, thanks.", Rokku said as he walked over to his bag. He pulled out a black T-shirt with two red lines were designed on the back of his shirt, coming from the back collar to the bottom of his shirt. He pulled white pants and the same pair of socks he had on. Rokku went downstairs and Cynthia followed. While Rokku went into the bathroom, Cynthia went into her room and towards her closet. She slid the closet open and brought out a white dry towel along with a white wash towel. She closed the closet and went to the bathroom.

"Here.", said Cynthia as she gave Rokku the towels.

"Thank you.", Rokku said.

Rokku closed the door and locked it. Cynthia chuckled to herself as Rokku would actually lock the bathroom door. Rokku sat his new clothes on the rack and turned on the water for a shower. While Rokku was taking a shower, Cynthia went into her room and undressed herself. She came out three minutes later with her hair tied into a ponytail (from the top). She had a green and gold turtleneck sweater on with a black no sleeve bodysuit-like shirt underneath. She had her black fingerless gloves with the white fingertips on with white cuffs on the gloves. She had on purple pants with green civilian shoes on. She walked back upstairs and saw that the books Rokku was reading was all in a neat stack next to the bed. She grabbed the books and placed them back on the shelf according to category and in alphabetical order. She fixed up the bed nice and neat again but she noticed that there was a silver star-shaped amulet on the ground under the bed. It was almost not visible. Cynthia grabbed the chain and dangled it over her face.

"It must be Rokku's...", she thought.

Cynthia headed downstairs into her living room and towards a door. She opened the door and placed a stopper to keep it open. The room she was in was large and tons of computers were there. There was a back room that led to a workspace. Nearby the door leading outside was a brown desk with a CLOSED/OPEN sign sitting there. She looked at the clock and it read: "7:36AM".

Rokku had a fresh pair on black underwear. He had used the white dry towel drying off his hair. He used his hands to creating the "spikiness" on his hair. He grinned at the mirror as his hair looked "awesome as always". He grabbed his shirt and threw it on along with his pants. He unlocked and opened the bathroom door and headed upstairs in the attic again. He went into his backpack and threw his dirty clothes in a smaller clothes bag. He went over to the door and moved it. He found a hanger attached to the back of the door which was where his blue jacket was at. The jacket had silver shoulder pads and golden attachers where his hoodie would be. He went into the coat pocket and pulled out two black fingerless gloves. They had holes open for fingers to enter. He threw the gloves on and his fingers were shown. These gloves did not have the white fingertips like most of them did. He grabbed his jacket and threw it on. The jacket went down all the way to his waist. He grabbed his backpack and threw it on his back as he headed downstairs.

Cynthia grabbed the sign and placed it outside the door. It read OPEN. Cynthia went to her desk and sat on her swivel-chair, streching out her arms. Rokku had grabbed his blue civilian shoes and tossed them on his feet. He walked through the main door and stood over the desk. He had a smile on his face as he stared at Cynthia.

"Um, can I order something here?", Rokku jokingly said.

Cynthia giggled and reminded Rokku what her job was, "Rokku, my job is to research, not to work at some food place."

"You are 16-17...", Rokku started. "16.", Cynthia said, correcting Rokku of her age. "16...", Rokku continued, "... and you are doing research?"

"I am like an adult aren't I?", Cynthia asked with a smile. "I suppose...", Rokku said, unsure of his answer. Rokku looked back into Cynthia. "I'd like to thank you... For allowing me to stay here for the night."

"Hey, it's no problem, _'Rock'_. When I heard of that name, _'Rokku'_, I knew you were Ica and Dylan's son.", Cynthia smiled.

"Ica and Dylan? My mother and father? How do you know them?", Rokku asked in curiousity.

"Well, they were in my class in 1st Grade. Barely knew them since I was transferred two days after they entered my school. Then, I heard rumors around their High School that they found some kid in the forest and decided to become his parents. They named the kid, "Enka". Then, from more rumors, they said you changed your name to "Rokku".", Cynthia looked at Rokku with a sly smile. "Is that true, _'Rocky'_?"

"Huh, rumors spread fast don't they? Yeah, they're all true.", Rokku said sweatdropping. "Anyway, I better get going then. The Journey continues today!"

"Hold up a sec.", Cynthia said. Rokku turned around and looked at Cynthia. "Wha?", he asked. Cynthia reached into her desk's drawer and pulled out a red and green card with a upside down triangle symbol on the upper left-hand corner. It had Cynthia's phone number and her job, which was researching. Rokku looked at Cynthia who gave her a wink.

"Call me if you ever need help researching anything.", she said with a sly smile. "I will.", Rokku said as he was heading to the door again. "Oh.", Rokku turned his head to Cynthia again. She had that sly smile again. "Forgetting this?" She had brought out the star-shaped emblem amulet and dangled it in front of Rokku. Rokku's pupils grew smaller a little.

"Oh! Thank you! I would have lost my MIND if I lost that thing!", Rokku said as he "snatched" the chain away. He gripped it tighter as he smiled in relief. "That chain must be really important to 'ya. What's so important about it?", Cynthia asked in curiousity. Rokku's smile disappeared as the words came out of his mouth... "It's a bit private..."

"I see... Then you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.", Cynthia said with a sad look.

"Thanks for understanding Cynthia. I'll see you around!", Rokku said as he opened the door, leaving the house.

A smile was on Rokku's face as he was walking on the sidewalk. But as the moments went by, Rokku's smile slowly disappeared. He gripped onto his star chain, shaking his fist.

"That incident 8 years ago... It still haunts me to this very day..."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Here, I introduce Rokku... Even though I technically introduced him in Chapter 1. ^^;

The chapter got bigger than I thought. This chapter reveals parts of Rokku's past which is connected to Aile and Vent's past. There will be a part III shortly, revealing more about Rokku's past and how it connects to Vent and Aile's past. Oh, and unlike the game, which says that 10 years ago, their mom got taken away, this story is 8 years ago... Small change but essenstial.

Trust me, Rokku's inclusion in this story is related to the plot. If you like Cynthia, then expect more of her in future chapters. What's that star-shaped emblem chain/amulet or whatever about though? You'll find out soon!

_Next time, Chapter 3 - Awake (Part III-The Incident)! See you there! ~ MetalSonic30_


	4. Chapter 3 Awake (Part III- The Incident)

_Chapter 3 - Awake (Part III-The Incident)_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man ZX or its characters. I only own the characters I created for the story and the parts of story I created. I also do not own he Mega Man franchise.<p>

* * *

><p><em>In the Past, 8 Years Ago Continent: Aecilira, Country: Cinq Ville<em>

"Mommy! Mommy!"

A little girl with short brown hair was running up the stairs inside a red and white house. Throughout the upstairs bathroom was three rooms, two being bed rooms and one being a bathroom. In the bathroom, flushing was heard from the toliet and the faucet running. The faucet was turned off and the door swung open, revealing a little boy with spiky brown hair. He was about to walk out the bathroom, but the girl had accidently knocked the boy back into the bathroom, sitting on his bottom. He poked his head out to find the girl running straight into the room up ahead. He could hear the girl cry:

"Mommy! Mommy!"

The boy walked into the room to figure out what was so important that she had to DASH in the hallway.

"Aile, dear, how many times do I have to tell you: No running in the halls..!", the woman in the room said in a calm, yet slightly, and by slightly, I mean really slightly, loud.

The girl, Aile, twisted her foot around, feeling ashamed, "I'm sorry mommy...", apologized Aile. "...But I saw this really good ad on TV today! It's about the Amusement Park in Area H! Tomorrow its..."

"It's Area H's 10th Anniversary right?", the woman asked with a smile.

"T-that's right...! Mommy, can we pweeese go tomorrow?", Aile asked, her eyes sparkling like a puppy begging to go outside. Around the time the woman mentioned the 10th Anniversary, the boy was standing at the doorway listening to the conversation.

"Why, of course we can. Vent, you want to come too?", the mother asked as she turned to the boy, Vent, at the doorway.

Vent grinned and ran to his mother, jumping into her arms.

"YEAH!"

* * *

><p><em>In the Past, 8 years ago, Continent: Striliovix, Country: Enastros<em>

For awhile now, Enka has been living with Ica and Dylan as their son. At first, Enka was being a little 'baby' as he was, and he needed constant attention, which always interfered with High School. Fortunately, Ica was able to call her older sister, Joule, to look after him when they couldn't. Joule has been looking after both Enka and her daughter, Elise. It was very complex focusing on both High School and their son, but they made it work and their grades were a mixture of As and Bs surprisingly.

When school students (and teachers) gotten word that Ica and Dylan had a child, they were surprised. However, a few made fun of them, thinking that Dylan impregnated her to bring Enka into the world. They both knew that they never went down that road and they both knew what -really- happened.

During the years, the two taught Enka to be very well mannered... well mainly Ica did. Dylan tried to teach Enka how to be brave... but... he wasn't all that brave... even to small little beings like mice...

Ica's mother was unsure about her decision to take care of Enka, but she eventually agreed with it, as Ica was right about the 'Child Killers' as Enka would have gotten killed out there.

Ica and the rest have been noticing that Rose has been a little afraid of Enka, but they couldn't understand why... Most times however, Rose has actually been liking her cousin.

Four years later, Ica and Dylan had since graduated High School, and this meant they had a lot more time to spend with their son. Enka had turned four at this time. The little boy had yet to receive his robotic parts like the law states, but according to Ica and Dylan, they'll get him the parts he needs to get... even though they don't want him to...

One fateful day, Enka wanted to go to the Amusement Park in Area H after watching the commercial on the recently bought 40 Inch Flat Screen. He saw all of the little yellow helmet robots roaming around peacefully entertaining the little children. The big smiles on their faces was something Enka wanted as well.

Enka got up from the couch and yelled out, "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy! Daddy!", while running to their location. He stopped at the door, standing 3 feet tall compared to Ica being 5'4 and Dylan being 5'5. To his surprise, he saw that Ica had a tan colored coat on with a yellow scarf around her neck and that Dylan had a black coat on. Enka saw smiles on their faces as he looked from below.

"Mom? Dad?"

Ica chuckled a bit. Dylan did the same and said:

"Get ready kiddo...", Dylan started.

"...We are going to the Amusement Park!", Ica finished.

Enka's face brightened in absolute happiness. He gasped as he opened his mouth wide, revealing his perfectly white teeth and clean tongue. His emerald green eyes sparkled like an actual emerald as he was filled with joy.

"YAAAAAYY!"

Outside their house, it was snowing. Enka and his parents were walking towards the car... Well, Ica and Dylan were walking, while the cheerful little boy hopped towards the car like a bunny. Ica looked at Dylan with a concerned expression.

"Dylan, did you get the plane tickets?"

"Of course I did. How else will we get to Cinq Ville?, Dylan said with a smirk, pulling out the three plane tickets from his coat pocket.

"Aww, Dylan!", Ica said hugging lovely to her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>In the Past, 8 Years Ago, Continent: Aecilira, Country: Cinq Ville, Day<em>

Vent and Aile, along with their mother, walked into the Amusement Park. Aile's eyes widened like pretty stars in the night sky as she saw all of the good things to do in the park. Vent mainly stared at the nearby crane game. His mouth was drooling and his eyes completely white as he saw the good toy he wanted from the machine. Vent reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver coin. He ran to the machine and inserted his coin into the machine. Aile and her mother just watched Vent be silly with the toys.

He held onto the joystick, primarily focusing on the plush that looked like a reploid with a fur-coat. He had caught the plush... buuut... instead of dropping the toy into the hole to grab the prize, it dropped on the ledge, dangling there. Vent's jaw drop at what had happened. Vent grabbed yet another silver coin and inserted it into the machine to try and grab it with the crane. However, when he moved the joystick, the crane couldn't go any further. Aile suddenly pushed Vent out of the way and used the crane to grab something else. There was a cute girl with pink hair, a light blue vest with a blue-green sleeved shirt underneath. The plush had a pink skirt with long black socks and shoes. Aile had grabbed the toy and dropped the plush into the prize hole. Fortunately, Aile's prize had dropped Vent's prize into the hole as well. Aile and Vent, out of excitement, both sticked their hands into the prize hole and pulled out their prizes... At least, they thought it was their prizes. Vent had Aile's prize and she had his prize. The two switched prizes and laughed.

The mother took her children's hands and they decided to have some fun on today's 10th Anniversary of Area H.

* * *

><p><em>In the Past, 8 Years Ago, Continent: Aecilira, Country: Cinq Ville, Night<em>

~ Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Home ~en Route to Resembool ~

In Area H at night, Ica, Dylan and Enka had taken a Levitating Bus (LevBus) to Area H, getting off the plane 3 hours earlier. Enka had dark blue shorts on, black shoes that didn't seem like the typical reploid shoes that humans are able to wear, and he had orange and white hoodie. He also wore the fingerless gloves with the white fingertips.

The little boy jumped onto each step until he landed on the ground. Following him were his mother and father who had smiles on their faces. Following THEM were others who wanted to go to Area H as well. Enka held onto his mother's hand for some strange reason... Ica looked down at her son with confusion. She could easily tell that he was afraid, judging by the look on his face and how his hand was trembling.

"Enka, what's the matter?", Ica asked her son.

"Mom, there's... too many people here...", Enka said gripping his hold on his mother.

"Don't worry Enka, we'll be here with you, haha.", Dylan said, chuckling.

"Listen to what your father says. We'll be here.", Ica assured Enka.

Enka smiled once again. Ica and Dylan had started to walk towards the Ticket Counter to pay for three tickets. The woman in the window looked down at the rather shy Enka who was slowly trying to hide behind his mother. She gave him a cute little smile.

"Today's your lucky day little guy!", the ticket woman said with a big smile. "Since today is our 10th Anniversary, you get to go in for free!"

Enka unhid himself and gave a wide smile.

"R-really!?"

The woman nodded. With a reply like that, he responded with a 'YAAY!'. The woman looked at Ica and Dylan and said:

"Although we can't let you guys in for free, you do get to pay less than usual! 25 E-Crystals please!"

Dylan reached into his coat pocket and brought out a big E-Crystal which equaled 20 E-Crystals. He then brought out a smaller E-Crystal that equaled five E-Crystals and sat them on the counter.

"There ya go ma'am.", Dylan said with a smirk.

The three were making their way into the gate and as they walked, the ticket woman yelled out:

"Thank you and enjoy your stay!"

~ Sonic Colors - Starlight Carnival Map ~

When the three entered through the gate, Enka's mouth was wide open as he noticed how beautiful and amazing Area H looked. It was more astonishing at night as the stupendous colorful lights sparkled around the night atmosphere. Enka spotted many Metalls or as he would call them, 'Mets', or as Ica and Dylan would call them 'Mettaurs', walking around peacefully, entertaining the humans and reploids. Enka got a little scared when he saw a giant version of the Metall called the 'Powmettaur' walking around, shooting out presents to lucky catchers. Dylan and Ica were one of the lucky ones to receive a present from the lucky mettaur. Dylan waved to the robot and it's eyes changed, looking happy as it walked around to entertain more people. Dylan opened the present to reveal a little toy of a reploid with red and black armor and long blonde hair. The toy also had a plastic saber-like sword. Ica opened her present and revealed a little toy of a reploid with armor, colors consisting of blue, light blue, and black. The toy also came with two hands: One as a normal hand and the other as a buster. Ica and Dylan looked at each other and nodded with smiles on their faces. The brought the two toys to their son. He looked up and saw the toys. Being a little boy, he thought they looked 'super-duper' cool.

"Yay! New toys!", Enka cried.

"It's all yours Enka.", Ica said as she carefully placed the new toys inside her black with green highlight backpack. "I'll keep them in my bag so it won't break okay?"

"Okay mom!", Enka said... However, he really wanted to play with them right away...

Dylan then tapped Enka's shoulder with a grin.

"Ready to go kiddo?", he asked.

"Yeah! YEAH!", Enka cried, his excitement growing louder.

Enka had been waiting 'forever' to get started with the rides. Right when they were about to walk, a man about Dylan's size bumped into him by accident. The man had accidentally dropped his glasses on the ground. Fortunately, they weren't broken.

"H-hey!", Dylan exclaimed.

"Oh, my apologizes. I wasn't looking where I was going, hehe.", the mysterious man said... Mysterious isn't it?

Dylan smiled, dusting himself off, "It's all good. No harm done."

Enka grabbed the glasses and placed them on him. His vision was getting blurry so he quickly took them off, shaking his head back and forth to regain his vision again. Enka looked up from below to find out that the man had long blonde hair, a red jacket and shoes and white pants. He also was clearly wearing a bodysuit. He had blue eyes as well. Enka noticed that this man had a red triangle on his forehead, meaning that he was a reploid. Enka was able to determine this because he learned about reploids in school and from his parents and other family members. The man gave Enka a nice smile as he looked down to him.

"U-um... H-here sir...!", Enka said nervously.

Enka lifted his glasses towards the man, trying to return them. The man chuckled and he took the glasses from him. He placed them on his face again and smiled at Enka's parents.

"I see you taught your boy well. He's very polite.", the man said.

"O-oh! Thank you sir!", Ica said, bowing down to the man (Which was thanking him).

"Wait a second...", Dylan said as he squinted his eyes at the mysterious man. "...Aren't you Giro, from 'Giro Express'?"

The "mysterious man", fixed his glasses into place as he started to laugh, "Ha ha ha ha! I see my reputation proceeds me!"

"Are you serious!?", Ica said in shock. "Oh my gosh! I heard so many outstanding things about you and your company!"

"Oh really? I'm not really surprised, my business IS outstanding, but it's really nice to hear them coming from someone right in front of me! Ha ha!"

Enka wasn't really listening to the whole conversation, as his mind was on the Metall show going on before him. His mind was so focused on the show that he didn't hear the name of the man he gave the glasses to. Enka saw the Metalls jumping up and down off each other's helmets, making cheerful robotic sounds that always brought smiles and giggles to children. One Metall took a little key-chain of a blue buster-like gun from a little boy and hid it inside it's helmet. At first, the people thought this metall was trying to steal the key-chain, but after further watching, they realize the metall was doing personal game for the boy. The Metall went beside two other Metalls and they circled around each other, switching places at a rather fast pace. When they finished, they wanted the boy to choose which metall had his key-chain. The boy choose the middle one, since many always choose the middle one. Unfortunately, he was wrong, with the metall making a 'WRONG!' sound. The people laughed, but not at the boy, but rather with the boy as he laughed too. The boy then choose the first one, and to his surprise it was there. The Metalls made a 'DING DING DING' sound which made everyone clap and cheer. As a reward for finding his key-chain, the metall the little boy had not chosen shot a little bag filled with chocolate. He opened it and bit out of it. 'YUM!', he said after taking a bite off the chocolate. Everyone continued clapping at the little performance.

While Enka was looking at the show, he didn't notice that his parents were speaking to him.

"Hey, Enka."

Enka blinked twice before looking at his mother. He smiled and asked:

"Yes mom?"

"Now, are you ready to REALLY go play?"

"Yeah!"

Giro looked down at Enka with yet another smile.

"So Enka is your name huh?", Giro said, bending down to Enka.

"U-um, yes..!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you! I hope we'll meet again someday!", Giro said, rubbing the boy's hair.

Giro started walking away, putting his glasses in place. Enka still didn't catch his name, but he didn't think he'll see him again. The three then started walking off to their first ride: The Metall Coaster.

* * *

><p><em>In the Past, 8 Years Ago Continent: Aecilira, Country: Cinq Ville, Night<em>

When waiting in the line, Dylan jokingly said:

"Geez, even these guys can't even say their CORRECT name!", Dylan said.

"Well these little guys are very popular! I heard they've been around for five-hundred years!", Ica explained.

"So did I, we learned in school, remember?", Dylan said, jokingly rolling his eyes.

"I know! I know!", Ica said, embarassed that she told that fact for nothing... Although it's not really for nothing since Enka never knew this fact.

Enka was on Dylan's shoulders, listening to their conversation. He didn't understand what they were saying as he assumed it was 'grown-up talk', meaning he didn't have to or need to listen.

When the group were in the front of the line, the person in charge of the ride had led them to a seat where three could fit. Ica sat near the left side and Dylan sat near the right. Enka was put in the middle. Dylan and Ica both pulled down the seatbelt and it was locked in place. Enka got his little seat-belt on, just in case the other seat-belt supposedly didn't work, but according to the reviews Area H received, that has never happened. Dylan looked down at his son who was sitting rather uncomfortably.

"Hey, you scared?", Dylan asked with a smirk.

Enka looked at his father with a small surprised expression. He then looked back down saying:

"A little... But I'll be fine... Promise!", Enka said.

"That's good to hear, because this is going to be wild!", Ica said, trying to get her son ready.

Enka sat up straight and after hearing his mother's words, got him wild up for a good ride. Enka looked behind to see others in the seats ready as well. The little boys and girls and men and women smiled and a few waved at him. He looked at the person in charge of the ride and he smiled. He pressed the button on the Control Panel and the ride started to move.

"HAVE A BLAST!"

The coaster was going the same pace in the same direction. The coaster was meeting a large hill on the rails. Enka slouched a little as he was getting a little frightened as he moved higher and higher, far away from the ground. Dylan noticed Enka's act of action and laughed. Soon, the coaster got onto the top and sat there a bit.

~ Sonic Colors - Tropical Resort Act 3 (or Act 4) ~

"HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!", Dylan cried as wind bursted through his face.

The coaster sped down the hill at top speeds! Enka felt his stomach drop and he screamed at the top of his lungs! Was he scared? Who knows! All we knew was the ride was crazy fast! Enka felt like he was falling from a skyscraper! Everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs as well, enjoying the ride as the coaster went into spirals! They felt like a football being thrown! Soon, the coaster went into a loop, going intentionally slow. Right when the coaster was about to go fast again, a little girl dropped her little Metall Key-chain. The second she dropped the chain, the coaster went off again!

Surprisingly, the girl had caught her key-chain before it went down below. She hugged it tightly towards her chest. Enka watched the whole thing and smiled widely. The coaster was going up and down, like going up and down a small hill. Soon, the coaster went fast and the people where sideways. Enka looked at the Metall Ferris-Wheel. The Metall lights flickered with nice colors that all the kids would enjoy. Enka then heard a loud 'BOOM!'. He looked around to find the source of the sound. He heard it again. 'BOOM!'. Enka then looked at the sky and saw beautiful fireworks being shot into the night sky and exploding into small bits and disappearing all together. Many fireworks resembled the Metalls, but they were in different colors. Enka smiled widely at the firework show, screaming in absolute cheer! He thought today was the best day ever!

The ride had eventually ended, with the coaster returning back to it's starting place. The coaster made a "ssssssssss" sound and the locked seat-belts released and returned back behind the passengers. Enka took off his secondary seatbelt and followed his mother and father out to the exit area.

~ Sonic Colors - Tropical Resort Map ~

"So, did you enjoy the ride?", Dylan asked Enka.

"YES! YES! YES! I thought it'd be scary, but it was sooo cool!"

"I thought you'd say that, hee hee!", Ica replied to Enka, giggling at her son.

The group, while talking, were making their way to the Ferris-Wheel. But first, they wanted to go get a little snack! Dylan and Ica left Enka near a bench. Enka was curious on what was happening.

"Don't worry. We'll be right back. What do want to eat?", Ica asked.

"Ermmmm...", Enka was thinking... "OOOH! I know! I know! Get meee... a bag of potato chips!... aaaannndddd... orange soda!"

"Okay, hee hee!", Ica giggled at Enka's funny, cheerful self.

"Don't be scared kiddo! We are right across from this bench, so we'll be RIGHT back here!", Dylan said as he started to walk off.

"O-okay!"

Enka looked around and he jumped. He backed up against a trash can, looking at a little girl on the bench. While focusing on his parents, he didn't notice her there. She had short brown hair, emerald green eyes, a blue T-shirt with a few gold highlights on it. She had a white circular medallion that was like a necklace around her neck. She had short sleeves and they were a lighter blue. She had white shorts and she had blue civilian shoes. She also wore fingerless gloves with the white fingertips. She had no bodysuit on and she didn't appear to have her reploid parts yet.

She too didn't seem to notice the little boy on the near her. She looked like she was a little afraid yet calm, holding onto her little ice cream cone. It was vanilla with chocolate coating. She also had napkins in her pockets so she could clean up any messes she might make. Enka, realizing that she was harmless, offered to say something:

"Hi!"

The girl jumped and backed away while on the bench. She would have almost fell off the bench if she had kept moving back. She noticed that it was a little boy with brown hair. She sighed in relief, smiling nervously, replying to his greeting...

"...Hello..."

Enka jumped on the bench, sitting next to the girl. She was trembling a little, nibbling on her little cone nervously.

"Are you waiting for someone?", Enka asked.

"U-um, yes... But... I shouldn't be talking to strangers...!", the girl said, quickly looking away for the boy.

"Er... Um...", Enka started. "It's... it's okay! I won't hurt you!"

She slowly turned back to the boy, her afraid look slowly disappearing.

"You promise...?", she asked.

"I promise I won't hurt you!", he said with a big grin. "My name is Enka! What's yours?"

"...Aile...", she said, sounding nervous.

"Wow...! That's a pretty name!", Enka said with a huge grin again.

Aile started to blush a little, "Thank you." The girl felt a little more comfortable, and continued to lick her little ice cream cone that was slowly going away as she continued tasting the tasty cone.

Sooner or later, a little boy came running from around the bench and said...

"Hey, sis!"

The boy looked very similar to Aile. He did not have reploid parts either.

"Vent!", Aile said with a smile. She was happy to see him after leaving her behind.

Putting two and two together, Enka had come to the conclusion that the little boy known as Vent and Aile were related, brother and sister to be specific. Vent looked at Enka with confusion.

"Who's he, Aile?", Vent asked pointing at Enka with his thumb.

"His name is Enka. We just met!", Aile explained.

"_'Enka'_? That sounds like a girl's name.", Vent said, starting to laugh.

"Vent! That's mean!", Aile cried, defending Enka.

"Don't worry. I agree, my name is kinda girly.", Enka said sighing. "I want to change my name though. I thought about the name, _'Rokku'_."

Aile looked at Enka and smiled widely. "_'Rokku'_? That's a good name!"

"Yeah! I agree! You should stick with it!", Vent said giving Enka a thumbs up.

Enka smiled widely. Rokku was a good name wasn't it? "Gee, you guys really think so?", Enka started to stand on the bench, his hands forming into fists. He pressed his fists on his hips and said in an announcing tone. "Then from this day forward, I shall be known as, _ROKKU_!"

Enka... Er, I mean, _'Rokku'_, sat back on the bench, his new friends laughing cheerfully.

"I really like the new name!", Aile said as she had finally finished her cone.

"Yeah! It 'Rocks'!", Vent said.

Suddenly...

"Here you go son. Sorry it took so long."

Enka... Er, I mean, _Rokku_, looked over and his parents have arrived. He took his little bag of potato chips and his bottle of soda... wait a second... Something wasn't right about the soda...

"Oh, and the soda's _'SUGAR-FREE'_.", Ica said.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww... Mom...! Why..?", Rokku complained.

"Because too much sugar can lead to cavities kiddo and if you have that, you won't have those clean teeth you love so much, ha ha!", Dylan explained as he laughed.

"Oh, okay! Thanks mom! Thanks dad!", Rokku thanked his parents.

Ica looked at the two little boy and girl who were staring at them with curiosity.

"Enka, who are they? Friends of yours?", Ica asked.

"Mom, my new name is _Rokku_ now!", Rokku said with a proud smile.

"_Rokku_?", Dylan asked.

"Yeah, I like the name!", Rokku said.

"But, I called you Enka because...", Ica said with a sad smile.

"Ica, let's have _'__Rokku'_ be his nickname. I mean, sure the name is longer than Enka, but hey, the kid likes the name!", Dylan said with a grin.

"Okay, okay boys. Whatever you want.", Ica replied laughing. "Anyway, who are they?"

"These guys are my new friends! Vent and Aile!", Rokku explained.

"Yeah! We're friends! We just met too!", said Vent with a big grin.

Soon, a woman with long brown hair, emerald green eyes, long blue and white dress came walking by.

"Phew...! Sorry I took too long children..! Hm?"

The woman looked at the two adults and the new child sitting around her children.

"Um... who are you?", she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we are our son's parents!", Ica said.

"O-oh? I'm their mother here!", the mother said chuckling.

"Nice to meet you miss!", Dylan said, shaking her hand.

"This here, is our son, Enk-, er, I mean, Rokku!", Ica corrected herself.

"Hi!", Rokku said waving.

The woman smiled, giving Rokku the indication that she was friendly.

"A nice name you have there!", the mother gave Rokku a cute smile. These two are..."

~ STOP MUSIC ~

Before the mother can introduce her children, a loud 'BOOM!' sounded. However, the last few times Rokku heard that sound, they made him smile. This time, it made him quiver in absolute fear. This 'BOOM!' was entirely different from a fireworks' explosion. This explosion was one that would cause fear to anyone who dislikes danger... Not only the sound made Rokku afraid, the loud painful screams made him shake.

~ Azure Striker Gunvolt - The Visiting Nightmare (or Despair) ~

"M-mommy...! W-what's going on .!?", Aile asked fearfully.

The mother said nothing and she grabbed both of her children and ran off. Ica and Dylan had intense, stern looks over their faces. Rokku couldn't believe what he was seeing... Large flames were coming from the roller-coaster they had went on not too long ago. They saw the flames cover the Control Panel for the coaster. In mere seconds, the Control Panel exploded, creating a loud sound that shot fear into Rokku's heart. Seconds later, sharp pieces of the Control Panel come their way. Following the fallen pieces was a dead body that fell on the bench. To their surprise, it was the person who was previously in charge of the Metall Coaster, his eyes completely lifeless. The little boy had finally screamed after holding onto his scream as he stood before the deadman...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rokku stepped back a bit, falling in the process.

"D-Dylan!? What's going on!?", Ica asked, holding onto Rokku.

"I-I don't know!", Dylan cried, unsure of the situation.

Many people were running away from the dangers happening. From their eyes, the family trio saw tons of reploids with busters in their arms walking slowly, making a metallic clank for each step they took.

"R-reploids...? Why... why are they doing this...!?", Rokku asked, gripping his mother's hands.

"Those aren't reploids son...", Dylan said in anger. His voice got louder when he told his son what they really were... "...Those are _MAVERICKS_!"

Ica grabbed Rokku and they all made a run for it. The mavericks known as 'Galleons', started running, killing those that stood in their way. Ica held Rokku close to her chest, trying to make him not hear the painful, death screams of many innocents... Bombs were being thrown from sources unknown, but it didn't matter as the people needed to run!

Rokku slowly slipped from Ica's hold, but he landed okay. He started to run with his parents, not daring to look back at the Galleons slaughter the innocent humans and reploids. The carnage they have shown... What monsters... No... Mavericks...

More and more bombs were showing up randomly and the more bombs being dropped randomly, the more deaths were caused and the more Rokku was scared.

"QUICK! WE GOT TO GET BACK ON THE LEVBUS!", Dylan cried to his family.

While the trio were getting really close to the gateway, Rokku had tripped over a fallen mettal toy.

"AAAH!"

Ica and Dylan stopped and turned back to their fallen child. They immediately ran back for their son. But immediately, a giant robot fell between them! The two parents expressed fear to this oversized robot.

~ Mega Man Zero Remastered Soundtrack - Guarder Room ~

Rokku got up but fell back down on his bottom, screaming at the top of his lungs to the giant robot. The robot resembled that of an ape. Looking closer, the robot ape resembled that of animal-reploid, but it was not that...

"OOK! OOK! A little boy? I've met a few little boys and they received quick punishments! OOK! OOK! I might just give you an extended punishment!"

Rokku screamed again at the oversized reploid. Dylan grabbed a large long metal pole from a nearby trash-can. He quickly dashed at the reploid and yelled out:

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Dylan smacked the pole on the reploid's head. Dylan withdrawn his weapon and saw that it was dented. The reploid jumped and turned around to Dylan. He was scared out of his wits just by the look of the giant reploid...

"INTERFERENCE!? Oh please! Go away! weakling!"

The reploid stood with his two giant hands and used his two feet to kick Dylan in the stomach. He was sent flying towards Ica, skidding on the ground and finally lying on the ground on his back. He screamed in pain holding onto his stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"D-DYLAN!", Ica cried, tears quickly slipping her eyelids.

The giant reploid hopped up and down in excitement, making those monkey sounds like the ape it was.

"OOK! OOK! Done already? OOOOOOK! Well, at least you actually put a fight! Now, back to the boy...!"

Ica had fury in her eyes. She couldn't just stand by and watch two of her family members be harmed by this maverick. Looking around, Ica found a tazer-gun near a dead officer of the park. It appeared that they were helping the people and died trying. It quickly got her thinking about the security forces of Slither Inc. that should of been here by now. She wondered why it took them a long time... but she couldn't think about it now. The one she loved was about to be killed and she had to act fast.

"Hold it, Maverick!"

The purple reploid stopped and turned to Ica.

"OOK? Another challenger? Let's tangle then!"

~ NO MUSIC ~

Ica released a dose of electricity at the reploid, screaming in the process. To his surprise, the tazer-gun was actually doing something to him as he was screaming in pain. His whole body was filled with electricity, a painful sight for anyone to see. The purple reploid then fell on the side, dead... Rokku got up from the ground and ran to his mother.

"Mommy!", Rokku said as he jumped into his mother's arms.

"It's okay... it's okay... Now, let's get out of here before the mavericks get us too!"

Ica ran to Dylan and she got his arm around her shoulder and she held onto him. Dylan smiled weakly as his love was helping him.

"Thank you... Ica...", Dylan said weakly.

"Anything for the one's I love... We are leaving... NOW!"

Rokku ran with his parents towards the gate. Suddenly, he heard metallic cracking. He turned his head around to see the purple reploid still alive. To Rokku's surprise, he notices a reploid in red armor with blonde hair attacking the purple ape reploid along with the other mavericks. He used a saber to slice each and every maverick that caused harm to the humans and reploids alike. The purple ape reploid however, escaped into little particles, teleporting out of the area.

"Dylan! If we make it out of here alive! WE ARE LEAVING THIS COUNTRY IMMEDIATELY!", Ica cried in anger.

"I can see why...", Dylan jokingly said.

But suddenly, Ica stopped. There was a large latch that opened up right in front of them. Out popped a man in green with a red visor covering his eyes. He had a 'G' logo on his shoulder.

"You are civilians, aren't you?", the man asked.

"Erm...", Ica said, hesitating to answer. Before she answered though, the man interrupted her rudely...

"I'll take that as a yes. Please, come with me immediately! It's for you and your family's safety!", the man said as he grabbed Dylan. He dragged him into the passage way. Ica and Rokku went into the latch and the man closed the latch, locking it. The man tapped his ear piece, talking to someone.

"Alright, _'__red blur'_, we have taken most of the living civilians. Take the Mavericks out and find any other survivors!"

"Got it.", the mysterious _'red blur'_ responded.

The man looked into Ica's eyes and said...

"Follow me, quickly now."

The man went down the ladder, leading into a underground room where tons of others were alive, either completely fine, wounded, or injured. There were also a couple of people in the same uniform as the man, holding buster-shots in their hands. Also there were a few medic people who had just finished healing a few. The injured, however, will be carried.

"This is where we keep the civilians... Please, follow us and we'll lead you to a safer location miss."

Ica nodded her head as she started to slowly walk. The

"Alright...! We have everyone here! Let's move out! Quickly now! The Mavericks may discover our location if we stay here any longer!"

Everyone started moving into the next area, but to get there, they would have to take a long passage way. Ica started tearing as she stared at Rokku who had fallen asleep in her arms. She realized that this special day for him was ruined by Mavericks...

* * *

><p>~ Azure Striker Gunvolt - The Visiting Nightmare (or Despair) ~<p>

Moments Earlier...

"MOM! MOM!"

Vent cried, holding onto his mother's shoulders. Aile was crying, her eyes completely lifeless. She stared at the wound her mother had in her neck. The Mavericks had shot her neck. The mother was weezing constantly, finding difficulty to breath. Vent and Aile's hearing was also starting to disappear, as the loud explosion harmed their hearing.

"MOM! PLEASE, GET UP! PLLEEEEASSSEE!", Vent cried, pulling on her mother, trying to get her out of the area.

"Mommy...", Aile silently said as more tears came from her eyes. Vent continued pulling until a shot was heard. The shot collided at a spot near Vent's feet, surprising him. He flew backwards, hitting his back against the wall.

"B-BROTHER..!", Aile cried as she ran to her brother, hugging him tightly.

Vent was about to leave, but he saw the Galleon point their guns at his mother. Vent's eyes widened in fear and despair. His eyes grew smaller as he saw his mother lift her head, putting out her hand for her children.

'SPLAT'

Vent screamed as loud and long as he could as he saw the blood splat near him and his sister. Aile got up and tugged her brother, trying to get him to run with her.

"B-Brother...! Come on...!"

Aile grabbed Vent from behind and dragged him away. Vent held out his hand to his dead mother, screaming out to her as she was quickly disappearing from his sight.

"MOOOOOOOOM!"

Aile dragged Vent away, looking around for Mavericks in sight. But she stopped when she saw a shadow. Aile fainted when she saw the man, as she thought he was one of the Mavericks. Vent had passed out from screaming so much. The man picked up both of the children and ran away.

* * *

><p>~ Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - One is All, All is One ~<p>

In a room, Vent was crying against the wall, his knees and hands covering his face. His sister was sound asleep on the bunkbed, but one could easily see the tear strains on her face.

"...Mom..."  
>"...Mom..."<br>"...Mom..."

Vent repeatedly said under his breath. He was lying to himself, hoping that this was all some messed up dream, some nightmare... But deep down inside, he knew that wasn't the case. His mother was truly gone...

Suddenly, the door slide open and the man from before entered the room.

"Crying again, Vent?"

Vent looked up and saw the man with blonde hair, have his right hand in his pocket. He appeared to be holding onto something.

"I miss my mom...", Vent said.

The man lifted his hand from his pocket and got down his knee, down to Vent's level.

"Here... Lift your head.", the man asked politely.

"I... Miss... my Mom...", Vent repeated.

"Vent... Don't you cry now...", the man said. He opened his hand and was a necklace. He threw the necklace around Vent's neck and rubbed his hair around, smiling.

"...You're mother is right there... That necklace in your hand is her...", the man said with a smile. "Anytime you feel sad, you just look at the necklace and remember..."

The man got on his feet and smiled at Vent, continuing on...

"...You are never alone... You got your sister, me and your other friends... Even your mother lives on through that necklace she held onto..."

_So cheer up Vent..._

The man walked away at the door and another man in green appeared.

"Giro, sir... Those kids..."

"Yes, I already told you, I'll take care of them now..."

"Yes, I understand, but it's about their _hearing_..."

"Yeah, they told me they have trouble hearing very well... However, I'm pretty sure Vent heard my words clearly..."

"Um, sir... They might need new ears... Reploid ears..."

"Of course, we'll take them to Legion and they'll get the parts. If the Sage Trinity is generous, they'll allow them to only have the reploid ears. It has to count as _"equality"_, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Giro, sir."

... ... ... ...

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Here we enter the third and final part of Awake. This is a Backstory, telling the tale of how Vent and Aile lost their mother, while also telling how Vent, Rokku and Aile met each other. Sad isn't it?

Some lines come from the Manga while most of this come from me, like the underground passage part. I wanted to add that part so the Serpent Company believe that most of them have died by the Mavericks' hands. However... Most DID die by the Mavericks... Again, sad...

This was typed up rather quickly since I had already typed most of this up two months ago. All I did was add some things and/or remove some unnessary things.

As you may notice, I added some music segments that you, the reader, can listen to in order to feel the moments.

As you also may notice, I make tons of references to other Mega Man timelines. Can you figure out where they came from and what the references are?

And... The place Vent and Aile are at...? They are in Giro Express at night so all of Giro's employees are asleep.

_Next Time, Chapter 4 - The "Maverick Hunters"! See You Next Time! ~ MetalSonic30_


	5. Chapter 4 The Maverick Hunters

_Chapter 4 - The "Maverick Hunters"_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man ZX or its characters. I only own the characters I created for the story and the parts of story I created. I also do not own he Mega Man franchise.<p>

* * *

><p>Vent and Aile, along with their new friend, Model X, ran through the forest of Area A, busters in hand. On the way, they've taken out multiple Mavericks with ease while at the same time, learning incredible abilities such as the <em>'wall-jump'<em> and the _'dash'_.

_'It is very impressive how these two children were able to learn so easily...',_ Model X said within himself, so Vent or Aile couldn't hear his voice, 'However, they still have a long way to go...'

Vent and Aile stopped immediately, looking down at the ground.

"These tracks...", Aile started. "They belong to the snake, no doubt...", Vent finished. Vent and Aile's eyes widened. The sound of rumbling was heard. It was like a tiny earthquake to the children. Vent looked over to his left to see a fast moving... thing. Aile turned to her brother and she saw nothing. In seconds, a large shadow appeared before the two, surprising them. It was the snake mechaniloid they were looking for, the Giga-Aspis. Aile held onto her X-Buster, ready to begin the fight while Vent stood tall, smirking at the large snake hissing at them.

"Good... You finally show up...!", Vent said pulling out his X-Buster. Aile smiled too, as she was just as confident as her brother. _'The other Mavericks were nothing compared to you two... This will be the real challenge. Are you two ready for this?',_ Model X asked. Vent and Aile closed their eyes, sighing at the exact same time. In unison, they both opened their eyes and yelled,

READY!

_~ Combination - VS Mega Scorpio ~_

The Giga Aspis roared it's mechanical roar into the forest, charging head first at the two. Vent and Aile moved swiftly away from the mechaniloid, it moving in between them. The mechaniloid stopped and swung it's mace-tail at Vent. He dashed away from the tail, but the impact of the tail, knocked Vent back a bit. Fortunately, the rocks that flung at him missed him. Aile aimed her X-Buster and released multiple shots at the Giga Aspis' body. To her shock, it did nothing to it. Aile went to her brother and knelt down to his level.

"Are you okay, brother?", Aile asked in concern, while keeping her attention on the mechaniloid. Vent smiled at Aile, pulling out his buster. "Just fine, thanks."

The mechaniloid turned around and began backing up, preparing for another charge. The two dodged again as the snake charged at them, missing once more. Instead of using it's mace-tail again, it turned back around, staring at them.

"Model X, how do we beat this mechaniloid?!", Vent asked, shooting at the mechaniloid. _'First, you need to find it's weakpoint.'_ Vent and Aile quickly observed the mechaniloid. However, sounds were heard as it's body parts started to light up. The Giga Aspis' eyes lighted up and from it's mouth came dangerous projectiles in a circles. Vent and Aile moved aside from the projectiles, but they splitted up. Aile was lucky enough to dodge it, but Vent wasn't, as the projectile came in contact with his arm. Vent screamed as it burned, like acid.

_'You need to Charge Up your Buster! Hold onto the trigger until you've reached Maximum Charge!',_ Model X yelled out.

Aile had a determined look on her face, as she followed her friend's instructions. Aile aimed the X-Buster at the Giga Aspis, a high-pitched charging sound being heard until she had reached Maximum Charge. She squinted her eyes and released the shot. Out came a bright charged shot that came in contact with the Giga Aspis' face. The mechaniloid hissed in pain. Vent stopped rubbing his armed and smiled at Aile.

"It's face... Of course!", Vent cried, realizing the weakness. _'Excellent work Aile. But don't celebrate yet.',_ Model X said. "I know, I know. It's not down yet!", Aile said.

Vent charged up his X-Buster like Aile and released his charged shot at the Giga Aspis' face, imitating his sister's method. The Giga Aspis hissed again. It's eyes shined redder than they already were, more brighter. It was furious. It was in it's Allegro mode, beginning to move more quickly. The Giga Aspis turned around again and smashed it's mace-tail on the ground again, pushing Vent and Aile back. Aile landed on her behind, but she wasn't out yet. She charged up her X-Buster and looked forward, with a face of anger. However, that look of anger disappeared into shock as a giant rock was hurling at her. Aile released the Charged Shot at the rock, exploding it into bits, but the Giga Aspis was hurling at her quickly. She aimed at the ground, closing her eyes in fear, and released another Charged Shot from her other hand. Aile was flying in the air, dodging the Giga Aspis' attack. Aile screamed as she fell on the Giga Aspis body, holding on as tight as she could.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! V-VENT! GET ME OFF OF THIS THING, PLEASE!"

A sweatdrop came down Vent's face as he charged at the now out of control mechaniloid. It was trying it's best to get Aile off of it.

_'Vent, you saw what she did, didn't you?',_ Model X asked. "Y-yeah, she released a second Charge Shot from her other hand... Does this mean we have two X-Busters?", Vent asked. _'Precisely. Use what your sister did to finish this.'_. "Got it.", Vent said nodding his head. Vent ran, following the mechaniloid go in circles, shaking it's body around for Aile to let go. She finally let go, flying towards Vent. The Giga Aspis was charging at both Aile and Vent. Vent had a face with determination, just like his sister had not too long ago. _'Now Vent!'_ Once his X-Buster reached Maximum Charge, he dashed under her sister, leaving her shock that he didn't catch her, and released both X-Busters at the Mechaniloid's opened mouth. Vent panted hard as he thought the Mechaniloid would had got to him before he got to it. The Giga Aspis' crimson red eyes darkened in defeat... It's entire body started to shine, rays of light exiting it's body and finally exploding. Vent covered his eyes as the explosion got brighter and brighter, and finally dimming down. Vent smiled.

_~ SONG END ~_

"...I did it...", Vent said, sighing in relief. Suddenly, a punch to the face came at Vent and he fell to the ground. The view focuses on Aile, with golden-yellow, angry eyes. "You jerk! Why didn't you catch me!?", she yelled.

"Catch you?! If I had caught you, then we'd both be snake-food!", Vent yelled back, rubbing his cheek. "Fine, fine... Let's put that behind us... However, let's make it clear brother...", Aile said, catching Vent's attention. "_WE_ did it, not just you.", she finished with a joyful smile. Vent chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "Y-yeah, of course. _WE_ did it."

"Speaking of which... Why did you help us Model X?", Aile asked.

_'Do I need a reason to help people? You two never knew that girl, Prairie, yet you both shown no hesistation in helping her and her men. All I did was lend you guys power to fight the Mavericks. You are the brave ones.'_

"Me? Brave? Not really, haha.", Vent said. "That power saved our hides, but bravery alone isn't enough to find the Mavericks...", Aile said. _'...I see...',_ Model X said.

"The rendezvous point is up ahead.", Vent said, seeing a door from afar.

* * *

><p>Vent and Aile walked towards the door and once it opened, guns were pointed at them. They were soldiers in green, like the others back there.<p>

"A-again with this...", Vent whispered.

"H-hold on. We are deliverers of Giro Express. Your friends need your help back there!", Aile said.

"What?", one soldier said. According to the tag on his vest, his name was 'Marue'. "Prairie and the others need us! Let's move out!"

The men rushed out the door, slightly pushing Vent aside. "Be careful!", Aile cried out before the door finally closed. "Prairie must be that important, isn't she?", Vent asked the one man left behind. He had funny looking glasses on and his clothing was blue. He was small and he looked rather old, considering the fact that his moustache was white. Although it was hard to tell, that man was surprised and seemed interested in something... or someone...someones...

"Fascinating...", he began, "It would appear you have activated a Biometal... Although, I would have never guessed that the Biometal would choose two. Amazing, just amazing..."

"We're just doing our job, tee-hee!", Aile said, smiling. "Oh, where our my manners, my name is Fleuve. We thank you both for delievering the Biometal to us."

"Nice to meet you! My name is Aile, and he's my big brother Vent.", Aile introduced.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, but have you seen our Boss, Giro?", Vent asked. "Your boss?", Fleuve asked raising a eyebrow. "As far as I'm concerned, you two are the only ones to come by here other than our soldiers.", Fleuve said with honesty. "Seriously?", Aile asked in surprised and worry.

A 'beep' sound was heard over radio. Marue's voice was heard.

"Fleuve! We've found them! Returning to base now!"

"Wait! Do you see anyone else from the delivery service there?", Fleuve asked.

"No, we've... Wait a second...", Marue looked over and from afar, he could see smoke. His eyes widened and he told Fleuve the information he needed. "An explosion just occured! There appears to be a battle occurance! From here, it looks like it's all happening in Area B!"

Aile's eyes widened in shock hearing the update, "It has to be Giro!", she thought. "Hey, let us borrow the Biometal just a little longer!", Vent asked. "W-WHAT!?", Fleuve cried in shock. "There's a high probability that our boss is there in Area B! He's in danger and we can help him!", Vent explained. "I'm sorry, but no! I can't allow you to put the Biometal at risk again!"

"Well isn't that messed up!", Aile yelled. "Now that your _'precious'_ package is back, you don't even care about the guy who risked his life to deliver it!". "N-No...! That's not what I mean...!", Fleuve tried to explain. "We don't have time to argue! Let us go, please!", Vent cried. "B-But...!", Fleuve said in struggle.

"Let them go, Fleuve..."

The three was surprised. The voice of a female was heard in Fleuve's radio.

"P-Prairie?", Vent said under his breath. "B-But, Miss Prairie...!", Fleuve stuttered. Vent and Aile's faces brightened in joy and relief. "Thanks Prairie!", they cried in joy. Prairie smiled, hearing their voices. Fleuve sighed. "Alright, you two. I've just received orders from Headquarters. Your mission is to find your boss. Good luck you two!"

"I see... Hold on Boss! Here we come!", Vent said as he and his sister ran out the other door.

"Prairie... Mind my disrespect, but I hope you know what you are doing...", Fleuve said to Prairie. "Do not worry, Fleuve. I know exactly what I'm doing... And I'm sure those two know exactly what they are doing as well..."

* * *

><p>In Area B, the two have made their way into Area B-2. On the way, Mavericks lurked in the area, just like they lurked in Area A. However, Aile and Vent have found a computer chip that they seem to think is important.<p>

"Boy, I hope we are going the right way, because the smoke disappeared when we got here.", Vent said.

"Me too, who knows what's happening by now...", Aile said in worry.

"Vent? Aile? Can you hear me?", a voice was heard in Vent and Aile's ears. Vent and Aile jumped a little, but calmed down after realizing the voice in their heads was Prairie. How she was speaking was a mystery though.

"P-Prairie?!", Vent cried, shaking a little. "I have Mr. Giro's position on our radar.", Prairie explained. "Y-You do?", Aile asked, shaking more than Vent was. "I'm sorry, did I scare you two? I'm using our COMM Sytem to talk to you both.", Prairie said. "I'll lead you right to him."

"Really?! That's great, thanks Prairie!", Vent said in relief.

Vent and Aile moved ahead, following Prairie's directions. Suddenly, Aile remembered something. "Oh yeah! Um, Prairie, me and Vent found a computer chip on our way here.", Aile said. "Is that so?", Prairie asked. "Yeah, we found it when we arrived in Area B. There were Maverick scrappings all over the place and we found this chip in one of the Maverick's 'corpses'.". "It's a good thing you two found that chip. We might be able to gather valuable information from that chip... Will you bring it to us?", Prairie asked. A smirk was on Vent's face. "Sure we can...", Vent said, snatching the chip from Aile's hand, leaving her annoyed, "Buuut, does that mean you're placing an order with our delivery service? Well... Does it, Prairie?". A smile formed on Prairie's face. She wasn't the only one though. The sister hero smiled too at what Vent did. "Yes... I'd like to request a delievery!", Prairie said with excitement. "Thank you for your patronage!", Vent said with a huge grin.

This little happy conversation was going fine so far. The three were slowly becoming friends. But suddenly, _'Vent! Aile! Look behind you!'._ Vent and Aile turned around a nine energy projectiles were heading their way. They managed to dodge most of them, but the other remaining came into contact with them. Vent and Aile released a semi-charge shot at the three Galleon who shot three energy shots each. They fell on the ground, breaking apart in the process.

"Vent! Aile! Are you okay?", Prairie asked in concern. "We're fine, Prairie, don't worry.", Aile said. Suddenly, a motorcycle was heard... No, a couple of motorcycles were heard, heading their way. Vent and Aile stood in their fighting positions back to back, ready for the enemies to appear before them. Although not very audible because of the motor sounds approaching them getting louder, robotic clanks were heard approaching them as well. On Aile's side, six purple motorcycles with Galleon riding them. They circled Vent and Aile, riding around them, intimidating the heroes. From Vent's side and view, a dozen of Galleon were approaching them with weapons in hand including regular busters and energy-blades. Vent gulped at this sight. They were completely outnumbered.

"We're surrounded...! Any ideas sis?", Vent said, his eye looking at his sister. _'I believe we can take them, but the results wouldn't be very good.',_ Model X said. Aile looked over from the three Galleon in front of her on her side. She spotted a 'hole' behind them and what appears to be a ladder as well. "Okay, Vent... There's a passage way there, maybe if we could take out one or two in front of me, we can hide out there for a bit.", Aile said. _'I don't think that's a good idea Aile... There could be a possibility that we won't make it without major harm...',_ Model X said. Vent gritted his teeth. They had no other options at this point. "Well...", Vent started. The Galleon aimed their busters at Vent and Aile, ready to fire at any given moment. "...We got no other choice. It's do or die from here on Aile...!".

Before Vent and Aile could dash into battle, 6 out of 12 Galleon behind the bikers on Vent's side were shot. "W-Wha!?", Vent said in confusion. Aile turned around and from afar, she could see some friends...

"H-hey! It's the Soldiers from before!", she cried in relief.

There were six soldiers in there, 4 male and 2 female. One male was huge, muscular.

"Alright men,", the lead soldier began, "Charge!". The Galleon left Vent and Aile and went for the soldiers. The two looked at each other and nodded. They decided to help them out, pulling out their X-Busters. One soldier shot two Galleon into defeat, but behind him was a Galleon with the energy-blade. The muscular soldier grabbed the Galleon and broke it in half, using his knee to break it down the middle. The bikers headed for the lead soldier, but he brought out a homing laser. He locked onto the six Galleon bikers and released six homing lasers at them. In an instant, they were destroyed. However, the homing lasers didn't kill the Galleon because the soldier simply released them at a random spot, it was because he released the homing lasers at the core of the bikes to destroy both the Galleon and the bikes. Vent and Aile took out the remaining few with the others.

After the short battle, Vent and Aile stood in front of the six soldiers. "We thank you for helping us.", Aile said. "It's no problem.", the lead soldier said. "Fleuve had asked us to come her to back you guys up.". The lead soldier lifted up his visor, revealing that he was a reploid like the other soldiers. "My name is Carrelet. The big one is Thon. The two females are Platane and Oeillet. The others are Sole and Maquereau. It's a pleasure to meet the Chosen Ones.". "Thanks for the help, but we are in a rush right now.", Vent said, trying not to sound rude. "Yeah, yeah. You are trying to find your friend am I right? We'll meet again soon, though. Good luck you two!". The six soldiers disappeared into a white laser, teleporting out of the area.

"It would appear you meet a few other soldiers. I lost contact with you for the moment, what happened?", Prairie asked. "Oh, nothing Prairie.", Aile said grinning. "Do you still have Boss' location on radar?", Vent asked. "Yes, I do. You are close to him, so get moving."

* * *

><p><em>"Keep going forward, he should be there..."<em>

Vent and Aile opened up the door and there, they saw lots of wreckage of mechaniloids. Their eyes widened when they saw someone standing over the wreckage of a large stingray mechaniloid aircraft. They ran down there and stood before the man. The man turned around, looking at the children. Vent and Aile were totally confused as to who he was but they knew one thing: He looked very similar to them currently. He had long blonde hair, a red triangle on his forehead meaning he was a reploid, a black visor covering his eyes, a red vest with red gauntlets and red boots. In his right hand was a saber. "Why... Why does he look so familiar?", Aile said in her mind.

"Who...", Vent started. "...Who are you?". The man said nothing at the moment. A smile formed on his face. "It looks like you activated a Biometal too... But the both of you activating the Biometal is very surprising...". Aile's eyes widened in shock. "That voice... Could it be?" The man's armor started to disappear from his body, revealing someone the two knew. "Yo!", Girouette said waving at Vent and Aile. A red and black Biometal floated beside Giro. "GIRO!?", Aile cried. "Wait, how do we do that?", Vent said in his mind while crying Giro's name with Aile. In seconds, Model X dematerialized from Vent and Aile, floating in between Vent and Aile. This answered Vent's question though.

_'Z.',_ Model X said. _'X.',_ the other known as Model Z said. They apparently knew each other. Model Z turned to Giro. _'They are the Chosen Ones for Model X? I would have never expected two Chosen Ones for one Biometal.'._ "Neither did I, but they are both very important to me...", Giro said, smiling.

"G-Giro! What is Biometal? I... I don't understand what's going on!", Aile said, hoping to get an answer from Giro. The blonde man sighed before looking at the two seriously, "Vent. Aile. I'm a member of the Guardians.". Giro had said that without hesitation. "W-what?", Vent said in surprise. "I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you two. Model Z, the biometal beside me, is my partner. I met him a long time ago and since then, we've been using our power together to help others."

"Vent. Aile. We three are Chosen Ones. We can transform with the power of the Biometal. I was given the order to protect you both from those who are after the power inside of you."

"We... are Chosen Ones?", Aile said with a sign of sadness in her voice, mainly because Giro kept this secret for so long.

"I didn't want to hide it from you two.", Giro said chuckling a little. "I _WAS_ planning on telling you everything after we safely delivered the Biometal." Giro had a serious look on his face again, staring at the two children. "Speaking of which... Now that you know most of this, it's about time I tell you about the incident... 8 years ago..."

"You see, 8 years ago, I was in Area H along with undercover Guardian Members because we have gotten word that a Maverick Outbreak was going to occur in Area H. So, we awaited the moment they came out. My job was to ensure that no one gets hurt from any maverick. I, unfortunately, failed at that, evidence being the death of your mother... The Guardian members have led survivors to another safe location. This was to make sure they were 100% safe. We saved most of the people in Area H, but as you know, not all were saved. I was successful in saving a woman and her child and boyfriend or husband from a purple ape-like maverick. I didn't see what they look like and never did get to see what they looked like. At least I protected them."

"Since the incident, we Guardians were given the indication that this 'random attack' was not random at all. It was clearly planned. We only got small data from the computer disks from leftover scraps of Mavericks, data that we mostly already knew."

"Vent. Aile. Will you both join me and the other Guardians? The Biometal is the key to understanding why the Maverick outbreaks are occuring."

The two were silent. They didn't know what to say or do. Aile rubbed her arm, looking down thinking. "This is all so much for me to take in. I just don't know Giro...", Aile said. "Well, I don't know about Aile, but I'm in Giro! I want to protect people just like you!", Vent said, forming his hand into a fist in front of Giro. Giro smiled, "I knew you'd accept so easily." Aile smiled. "Well, if Vent's going, then so am I!". "Good. Then it's settled. We should meet up with our client now. Let's take this teleporter behind this door."

The three, along with the two Biometals, made their way towards the door leading to the teleporter. Into the room, Vent decided to admit something... "I've, uh, never used a teleporter before...". "You can't be serious, Vent.", Aile said with a annoyed look. "Well, I mostly used vehicles and all that!", Vent said defending his revealation. "I thought you'd be the first to use one. I mean, I used one since I was four and counting...", Aile said. "Okay, that's enough you two. Let's just go alright?", Giro said.

Giro punched in area codes and pulled out a green and yellow card key. He placed it on the scanning pad and the computer spoke.

_CONFIRMATION COMPLETE. TELEPORTING TO GUARDIAN BASE._

In seconds, the five were out of the Transerver room, leaving behind teleporting particles.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Fourth Chapter!

I did a few things that the game or manga didn't do:

- The Guardians provide backup like Fleuve said (in the game, he says he'll do it, but they never showed up T_T (unless he meant Giro, but I highly doubt it)).  
>- Of course, the incident in Vent and Aile's past changed slightly. I wanted Giro to explain how he and the other Guardians were there during the incident. I thought it was unique. I also didn't add the Stingray Boss fight just to add 'uniqueness'.<br>- I added a thing in the boss fight with the Giga Aspis where Aile rides the mechaniloid like a bull in a rodeo. I thought that sounded like a fun idea so I added it on here. Was it funny or fun? I hope so!

Anyway, this took longer than I expected. That was mainly because of vacation and changing some plans in the story. The latter was not easy. It mostly involved my character Rokku, which meant I had to redo his story so it would sound original at best and so it would have relation to Vent and Aile's story (the backstory, however, sums it all up though).

_Next Time, Chapter 5 - Blind Date! See you there! ~ MetalSonic30_


End file.
